the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow Lycans
The Shadow Lycans are one of the Hive's allies, and have this page dedicated to their clan on our wiki because SHADOW-LYCANKING approved it. Therefore, this is one of the Ally pages of the wiki, the first one ever made. To read more, see Hive History. The Shadow Lycans are one of the top clans in the AvP universe, after the Bloods and Alphawolves. This makes the Shadow Lycans the Hive's most powerful ally, so the Hive is grateful to have them. Their leader is SHADOW-LYCANKING, or SHADOW-LYCANFEAR, one of the best players in all of AvP. Not only that, the Lycans have also homed some of the top players of each species on the planet. This is truly a remarkable clan, and this page is dedicatred to the #3 clan in all of AvP. To any Shadow Lycan member, feel free to edit this page if you see anything wrong with any information, or feel free to add on to it. To Hive members, even unnatural-rank members, this page cannot be edited by you. The only Hive member that can edit this page is the Executive Editor, KingAzxoll9. The Lycans are also found on YouTube. One can find their videos on the channel of PS3SHADOWLYCANS. Also, don't forget the powerful ally to the Lycans, the Celtic Clan, and its leader TheRagingDemon33 (the best marine player in the world). History Now, this page will definitely not feature all of the Lycans' history, just that of which the Hive knows. Originally, the Shadow Lycans were create the same year as the Hive, in 2010 when Aliens vs Predator came out. Their clan leader SHADOW-LYCANKING created the clan, and is still their leader to this day. The first member initiated into the Shadow Lycans was SHADOW-LYCAN-ACE (G_PAIN_DARK-WOLF), and the first apprentice was SHADOW-LYCANRAZR. Now, the numbers of the Shadow Lycans reportedly go up and down, new members joining and old ones quitting. One such old member was alice_170, who is now an Empress of the Hive. Another was SHADOW-LYCANWIND, who now owns the Recon Elites (aka Light Angels or Hellsing), another Hive ally. Some very powerful players have been in the Shadow Lycans, like CHAKRAMMblade, who is the top alien player on the planet, and TheRagingDemon33, who is the top marine player in the world. Although the Hive is an ally to the Shadow Lycans, they are not exactly war-realted allies, as the Shadow Lycans like to keep to themselves when it comes to their members and their clan wars. Therefore, the Hive only sometimes interacts with the Shadow Lycans and may play matches or games with them. KING has even personally trained the third Matriarch italian-stal a few times, these moves part of the legendary Matriarch tactic. Most of the time, the Shadow Lycans play friendly clan battles with the Hive, 5 so far. (The Hive calls them "Shadow Lycan Battles I-V). The Lycans have won all of them, some farther than others. Some of the battles were even close, and others they crushed the Hive. Some Hive members rival a few of those in the Lycans well, while other Lycan members "blow Hive members out of the water." The Lycans have fought against some of the best clans, and have usually won. These clans include the Bloods, the Alphawolves, the Hive, the Elites, and the Scorpions. They do many series of battles with the Alphawolves especially. They have beaten almost all Elites' best members in duels, except SHIN__ONI, thafake1, BELARUS (another top AvP player), MAMBA (another rumoured top world player), and Spartacus_Suatt. However, the Lycans at one point lost to the Bloods and had a weak stage where they rebuilt their clan and partially combined with another clan to become stronger. Today, the Lycans' numbers are slowly rising again, and their power keeps them at #3 of all AvP clans. SHADOW-LYCANKING's account was reportedly hacked and he first used THE-SHADOW-LYCAN as a replacement, but he is now the feared gamertag SHADOW-LYCANFEAR, ruling his powerful clan to this day. They are increasing in power and may eventually be the most powerful clan in all of AvP one day. Still, the Lycans are highly respected to some and disliked by others for their power (and their use of plasma casters). When Shadow Lycan members play with the Hive, they are largely respected and any member in the clan that disrespects them is the same as if they were disrespecting the Matriarch or other unnatural-ranked members (so they will presumably be downranked). To the Hive, they are grateful to have such a grand ally and friend. Subclans: In the Shadow Lycans, just like the Hive, have close ally organizations that are considered part of the Lycans as a whole. Celtic clan: one previous subclan of the Shadow Lycans was the Celtic Guardian clan, led by TheRagingDemon33, the best marine player on the planet. Now, this clan is no longer as closely tied with the Lycans and is only considered an ally. Bad Blood clan: a present subclan of the Shadow Lycans is the growing Bad Blood clan, which technically is overall ruled by the Shadow Lycans. Ranks In the Shadow Lycan clan, there are only 4-5 ranks total. They aren't like the Hive, which has a myriad of ranks and a prestige system, as the Lycans have no real need for that excess. These are the known Lycan ranks: *Joint Leader *Joint Deputy *Warrior *Apprentice *Recruit The recruit rank is merely for those being initiated. SHADOW-LYCANHELL oversees alien Initiations, no-one oversees marine Initiations at this time, and SHADOW-LYCANKING controls predator Initiations. Once in the clan, members are apprentice rank and are trained. After being in the Lycans for awhile and proving to KING they deserve to rankup, he makes them warriors. Warriors of the Shadow Lycans include SHADOW-LYCANHEX, SHADOW-LYCAN-X (KING's personal apprentice), and SHADOW-LYCANPRED. Joint leaders are the top leaders of the clan, those being SHADOW-LYCANKING (FEAR) and SHADOW-LYCANBLUD (RAIN). ZEUS was once a leader, but BLUD took his place. The overall leader of the clan is SHADOW-LYCANKING (of course). Below joint leaders are joint deputies, lower clan leaders. These deputies include SHADOW-LYCANPAIN (KING's brother) and SHADOW-LYCANHELL. Once a week, the Shadow Lycans have power-ranking, which allows lower members to challenge higher members for their positions (see below). Shadow Lycan Events In the Shadow Lycans, they also do not have an overabundance of independent events. These are the Lycans' activities: Initiation: '''To become initiated into the Shadow Lycans, one must do a duel against KING (while he hosts), using only melee attacks as a predator. He will then decide at the end if he thinks the recruit deserves to get in. Also, KING has in the past Initiated members he finds are good. Once in Hive history, SHADOW-LYCANKING offered for members of the Hive he saw were best to join his clan, including the Matriarch italian-stal. Many of them refused, as it would have meant they had to leave the Hive. (KING only allows his members to be in his clan.) '''Training: The Shadow Lycans train by KING and other high members of the clan as apprentices. When a joint leader, like KING, decides an apprentice deserves to rankup, they are made into a warrior. These are more powerful members of the clan. The Shadow Lycans train a lot, which makes them one of the best AvP players with both ranged and melee attacks (although their members usually play as predators). (Wall-tailing abilities as aliens may be the only thing the Hive has better than the Shadow Lycans). Sparring:''' Sometimes, members just fight each other in deathmatches or team deathmatches for the simple fact of many of them training at the same time. They fight against each other instead of KING, which helps them fight in group matches, like clan battles or wars. '''Power-Ranking: This exclusive activity only happens in the Lycan clan once a week. During this time, lower-ranked Lycan members (apprentices and warriors) challenge higher members (joint leaders and deputies) for their positions. To do this, the challenger (lower) and the defender (higher) faceoff in a duel. If the challenger wins, that Lycan member has now proven themselves worthy of being a joint deputy or leader (depending on who they challenged). This means the losing defender has lost their old position. Meanwhile, if the defender wins the duel, the challenger remains their lower rank and the defender has kept their high rank. Not only that, but winning defenders will then get their own original artwork made by other Shadow Lycans. This activity allows variety and opportunity when it comes to Shadow Lycan leaders. Clan Wars/Battles: The Shadow Lycans commonly fight against other clans in battles and wars, some friendly and others not. When they do clan battles, all of the Lycan players in that battle use the Hunter predator skin. They have played basic games and matches with the Hive, but mostly friendly battles (5 to be specific). They have fought the Elites, Elite Hunters, Last Kings, Scorpions, Alphawolves, Bloods, and so many others. They have won most of these battles, but have lost one quite bad battle with the Bloods once. Usually, however, they hold their ground with the first two top clans of AvP, the Bloods and Alphawolves. This is quite admirable and powerful of them. They usually do a 2 vs 2, 3 vs 3, or 4 vs 4 setup in battles. Members They may not have as many members as the Hive, but the Shadow Lycans have had powerful members, have powerful members, and will have more powerful. This is a list of all the Shadow Lycan members, their past names (if known), and any previous members the Hive knows of: *SHADOW-LYCANKING (THE-SHADOW-LYCAN, SHADOW-LYCANFEAR) *SHADOW-LYCANZEUS *SHADOW-LYCANPRED *SHADOW-LYCANBLUD (SHADOW-LYCANRAIN, Cordell001) *SHADOW-LYCANHELL *SHADOW-LYCAN-X (ISUKKHOMEZ) *SHADOW-LYCAN-ACE (G_PAIN_DARK-WOLF) *SHADOW-LYCANRAZR *SHADOW-LYCANHEX (xPSYCHOxSISx) *SHADOW-LYCAN-TC (TotalCarnage86) *SHADOW-LYCAN-JK *SHADOW-LYCANPAIN (goldgun48) *SHADOW-LYCANKILL (prealien9) *SHADOW-LYCAN-P4 When any of these players join the Hive in activities, they are to be respected as a Matriarch or unnatural-rank member is, or they will be downranked. Former Members These are once-known Lycans who are known to be out of the clan at this point: *SHADOW-LYCANGOD *SHADOW-LYCANQUEN *SHADOW-LYCANSNOW *SHADOW-LYCANWIND (LIGHT-ANGELKING, DARK-VAMPIREKING, RECON-ELITELORD) *SHADOW-LYCANDETH (Mantletrooper1) *SHADOW-LYCANWOLF (alienpredator36) *CHAKKRAMMblade *TheRagingDemon33 *alice_170 Gallery These are extra photos the Shadow Lycans have generously donated to the editor so that this page is more authentic . .